Werewolves vsVampires
by HyperB614
Summary: In the development of science and technology, the war between werewolves and vampires broke out. kaoru was pulled in the war and together with the werewolves, she fought against vampires. would she win the battle? find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In the 21 century, a terrible disaster occured:some vampires converted the people in Hokkaido into vampires. Soon it infected the people of other area, too.

In front of that, a group of the most elite scientists of Japan made many research and decided to brought to life the rival of the vampires, expected them to eliminate the vampire. Those were the werewolves were too weak to defeat the vampires. And they were beat.

The only survived werewolf, Yamamoto Shusaki, found out that:their failure was because that the werewolves could only transform when the moon is a scientist he created a stronger, more powerful type of werewolves that didn't need to transform to have power. The werewolves soonly fought the vampires, and turned Japan up side down.

* * *

The vampires founded the Union, in order to take down the werewolves. Against that, the werewolves allied together and established the Federation to save the human.

Walking in the dark shadow of the street, Ichiro Isatoshi sensed vampires somewhere( This is just one of my OCs in this story). The strong smell of blood led him to the Matsubara residence. Stopped at the spot, he saw a teenage girl with raven hair was fighting against two vampires in despair. He decdided to help.

-Crimson Cross!-he shouted.

A spear with cross-shaped blade appeared on his spinned the spear and flung it to the vampires. They ran away.

-Thanks for helping me. Those bastard killed my whole family, and now they want to kill me.-Kaoru gasped.

-Actually that move was so cool, and will be glad if you join us.-Ichiro said.

-You said Federation?You come from the Federation?

-Yes, of course.

-Can I join really?

-Yes.

Kaoru stared at the stranger. His atttitude was real, not a trick or something and it was trustworthy.' So I say yes. I'm Matsubara Kaoru.'

Ichiro smiled:'You're on it. I'm Isatoshi Ichiro, the General of the with me. I'll show you.'

They walked to a forest.A community of werewolves was in said:

-First we need to tell the Army-master, the highest-ranked person here, about you. Then let's choose your weapon at the blacksmith's.

After meeting the Army-master and conducting the ritual of joining, a priest gave Kaoru a mark.

-That represent the loyalty-Ichiro whispered.

Then they went to the blacksmith's.

-There are many weapons here, but personally I think you should choose the spear.

-So I'll take the spear.

With Ichiro's help, Kaoru chose a good spear with long blade, the Golden Catastrophe, together with a katana with a green dragon carved on its blade, the Green Flame, and some shurikens. The night went so quickly, and a new day came. Our adventure began.


	2. kaoru's first battle

Hi, everybody!I'm a recruit here and this is, um......a very new idea that I just have been working on for 2 months. Please read and review. By the way, thanks Blossy012 for supporting my plot.

* * *

From this chapter, I will add character profiles to each chapter, to help you guys understand this story more easily

Character profile no.1

Name: Ichiro Isatoshi Codename: Invincible Crimson wolf

Age: 20 Rank: General-headquarter Status: level A officer

Weapon: A cross-shaped blade spear called ' Crimson Cross'.

* * *

Character: Mature, enthusiastic, responsible and impatient. He can be very wicked when he wants. Good at using spear and strategies. In charge of the samurai and cavalry . Later he became Kaoru's main teacher. His biggest dream is to lead the werewolves win the vampires in the fight.

Vampires versus Werewolves chapter 2: Kaoru's first battle

At the Union barracks near there, a young vampire soldier rushed hurriedly into the commander's tent

-Matsumoto-sama! Matsumoto-sama!

The vampires who was named Matsumoto asked nonchalantly: 'What's up? You don't need to shout my name that loudly.'

-The Federation had found the person who was predicted to own the legendary spear' Golden Catastrophe', the spear that can eliminate us in the future

-What? No way!Summon the Black Claw here and tell him to go kill that person right now!

Meanwhile, Kaoru was going for a walk in a neighborhood forest with her master, Ichiro. He was teaching her about the werewolves' sectors.

-A person's weapon cam tell about his true sector. For example, if one's weapon is spear which sector is he in?

-It can be either infantry or cavalry because both of them use spears.

-Very excellent,Kaoru, you.....

Ichiro didn't finish the sentence because a vampire appeared in front of them. It was Black Claw, the notorious killer of the Union :'I'm here to take the head of the Golden Catastrophe's owner.'

-If you say so, bring it on.-Ichiro said, taking out his spear-Crimson Cross.

-Black Razor.

They rolled in the battle. Ichiro attacked his opponent fierily, but that seemed to exhaust him. Finally he bent down, gasping.

-You wanna die first, then I'll do that for you.

Seeing Ichiro in danger, Kaoru felt her blood was boiling in the arteries:'Get way from him, bastard. Golden Catastrophe'

Spinning her spear,Kaoru rushed forward,ready to attack. Black Claw was surprised,not preparing to defend. As the result, Kaoru killed the vampire effortlessly.

-Good job, Kaoru!-Ichiro said standing up slowly-I did that to test your ability. Congratulation, you're passed. It's a pity that you don't join the cavalry. You can be a very good one.

-Actually, I'm thinking of joining your force. You saved my life before.

Impressed by Kaoru's loyalty, Ichiro accepted her and conferred the title of Knight on her. Rare werewolves were conferred that so soon, and Kaoru was one of them.


	3. Official Battle& First Training Offer

Hi. It's a long time since I updated the story. Well now I will try to do it better.

And forgive me if there is too many OCs here; it's for the sake of the story.

Character profile no.2:

Name: Hideki Isatoshi.

Codename:

Age: 20 Rank: Vice-General Status: Level A officer

Weapon: A 1-meter saber with the hilt looked like a wolf head, the fangs were carved on the blade. The name of the saber was "Were-saber".

Battle wolf: Kamikaze

Description: Hideki is Ichiro's twin brother, but they didn't resemble each other very much in their styles (just like Bill& Tom Kaulitz ^.^). But the same thing is that Hideki was also very mature and understanding, yet he was humorous( Ichiro wasn't humorous). He was responsible of discipline; hence he was the head of the MP( Military Police). Only appeared if summoned by his brother.

Werewolves versus Vampire chapter 3:

That dusk Ichiro wasn't happy. Kaoru saw him pacing back and forth in the barracks yard, mumbling something inaudible. He shouted at anyone who delivered him any message.

When they went to the forest to train basic skills for Kaoru, she asked him about his former behavior. She had the right to do that: she hadn't known much… no, literally had not known enough.

- General Isatoshi, can I ask you a question?-Kaoru asked when they practiced spear skills.

- What is that, second private?- Ichiro always called her second private as long as they were formal armors with the stripes carved clearly.

- What was wrong with you. This morning, I mean, this dusk you was pacing up and down. Are you worrying something?

- No. Absolutely not. It was… uh… a platoon of the regular army in Osaka will come here tomorrow

- So? What is the problem?

- Have you heard of Commander Midorikawa? Yuichi Midorikawa a.k.a Alfa Hudson.

- Yes. He is mentioned once as the recent ultimate leader of the Japanese werewolves.

- Yup. If you know that please stay away from him if there's no one else around. He will bother you as any other member of the cavalry. We are not pleased to have to welcome him here.

- Why?

- Yuichi Midorikawa was created as a sample of the Elite's experiment. Thus he is arrogant and he is always considering himself the best, better than native and pure werewolves like me, and the cavaliers. Besides, he thinks of us as only native rebels, not a part of the regular army.

- They are really. Many people you know are possibly werewolves. We are harmless creatures to human beings themselves. But our existence is invisible to normal human. If they knew about us, the Elite wouldn't have created "fake" werewolves like Midorikawa. Well, if the regular army visits us then my twin brother would come along as a MP vigilante.

A bell alarm was given-the vampires were preparing to move. Ichiro pat on Kaoru's shoulder: " See you later in the rows" and ran to the strategy meeting with others leading lycans. Kaoru ran to her squad as quickly as she could-her commanding officer was very strict.

Ichiro noticed that the target was a vampire goods and treasure transportation regiment. He smirked sinisterly. "Good, the blacksmith's is in need of those things".

As the troopers was organized in 12 orderly units, Ichiro rode on his wolf, assisted by 2 others mounted lycans, one in blue and one in red armor-their battle wolves were blue and red respectively, to the front of those units. He looked so imposing and majestic.

- Units 1 to 4, you will follow Admiral Iceberg and attack from the left wing. Units 9 to 12, you will be led by Admiral Fire Spike and penetrate the right wing. And the front raid will be the responsible of units 5 to 8 under my control. Count to 3 and we'll start the fight. Do you hear me?

The troops shouted in unison: "Sir yes sir"

- 1… 2… 3… Charge!- The general and his admirals shouted in unison. The wings began to overflow the valley below them, surrounding the vampire infantry regiment. The traditional enemies were shocked of the sudden raid. Under the powerful force of the werewolves they could only weakly and helplessly resisted. Ichiro's Crimson Cross was freed to do its task: taking as many vampires' lives as possible. Kaoru was another individual to be praised. Fighting fearlessly in the front was an action made a werewolf worth his price. In the battle, Kaoru was seen as a gold vortex. The 2 admirals were another example of bravery. Fighting side by side, they shot furious fire and ice attack at their targets.

Finally, the werewolves got what they wanted: A sounding victory and much war booty- ration, gold, platinum and many other kinds of metal. The lycans marched back to their barracks, singing a triumphant song. Afterwards, Admiral Akashi told Kaoru that the General wanted to see her. She stepped inside of Ichiro's tent. He was sitting in his armchair behind his desk.

- Ah, second private Matsubara, I want to see you. After the battle, the Officers' Board has decided- He smiled warmly- that you will be promoted to first private. Such a quick promotion- 2 months. It took me almost 4 years to reach my present position. So, you have had enough conditions to be formally trained as a cavalier. I wonder if you would accept the offer of Captain Starstrukk at the Cavalry Training Facility. He said you are a potential leading cavalier. What do you think? Will you train at the Facility?

- I appreciate the offer a lot. Thanks, General.

- OK. Then pack up. When the regular army arrived, my brother will escort you. You need to stay here until the Commander comes, so that you'd be recognized as a true member of the Federation.

- If I were you, Ichiro, I would wait for the German reinforcement to come- Admiral Iceberg, said as he stepped in the tent, in his hand was a letter- The Governor of the German Lycans had replied our request. He said 2500 lycans would come to back us up. Marshal Wolfitz " Lunar Paladin" will lead them. Isn't it better to get her recognition?

Ichiro had a strange expression of both surprise and happiness. He said "Finally she came". Yukito was very amazed: " You know her?". The general nodded: "She's my acquaintance. You can go out now, Admiral."

Admiral Iceberg bowed, then walked out of the tent. Kaoru was curious: " Who is Marshal Wolfitz?". Ichiro said calmly: "You'll know soon. Now pack up and wait for order. Dismiss, private."

Kaoru bowed, then got out. She thought: " He was so strange".

Finally, chapter 3. What do you think? Please Read and Review.


End file.
